


Scars That Define You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fingering, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Morning Kisses, Orgasms, Romantic Feels, SOFFFTTT, Scars, Smut, Takes place right after Mox's Unsanctioned match, intercourse, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth loves that Jon has found his smile again, but he's struggling to keep his protective side at bay seeing all these new scars on Jon's body.This is basically Seth trying to distract himself from worrying bout Mox’s new found violent ways by fucking the living daylights outta Jon, as many times as he can.





	Scars That Define You

Seth’s fingers traced the fresh scars decorating Jon’s back, his eyes soft as he looked at Jon’s sleeping face. He looked peaceful. He looked happy. After a long long time, Seth had seen a gleam in Jon’s eye. There was fire in those blue orbs again, and even though he hated seeing Jon involved in violent situations, it almost felt worth the smile he got to see nowadays on his lover’s face.

Seth’s hand moved up and caressed Jon’s cheek, causing the sleeping man to stir and groan sleepily. Seth leaned in to press his lips against Jon’s temple, and after a few seconds Jon started to open his eyes.

Seth’s smile greeted the sleepy ocean eyes that looked heavenly first thing in the morning, but a pout appeared on that chubby face and it made Seth’s insides go all mushy. “Aw, come on…I didn’t drive all the way here to have you sleep on me.”

Jon let out a small whine, then turned away from Seth on his side and wiggled back into his arms. They laid there, Jon’s back pressed against Seth’s chest as Seth wrapped an arm around Jon’s waist, a content sigh leaving Jon’s lips when Seth nuzzled against his neck. “You had your way with me twice last night. I need my beauty sleep to recharge.” Jon quipped, eyes closing again as his mouth stretched into a playful little smile.

Seth landed a loud smack on Jon’s naked ass, giggling when the other man yelped dramatically and turned around to glare at him, he snickered when Jon pouted again then pulled his lover’s mouth against his. Jon momentarily forgot about his beauty sleep and let Seth kiss him, his hand placing on Seth’s cheek as he felt Seth’s tongue tasting his wet mouth. “You are quite persistent. I’ll give you that.”

It took only a few more kisses from Seth to get Jon going, and soon he had Jon straddling him, hips grinding down against Seth’s hardness as Seth held him in his arms. The solid weight of Jon on Seth’s lap was making Seth burn in desire, and his hands were touching Jon, trailing from his shoulders to his back, but when his fingers dipped against those scars, he let out a shuddering breath and stopped. Jon pulled back to give him a questioning look, and upon seeing those brown eyes shinning in concern, he rolled his eyes and huffed, “I’m fine. Fuck, I thought you were done worrying bout me after last night.”

“I’ll never stop worrying bout you, Jon. You know that.”

Jon’s eyes softened at those words, and he shook his head before leaning down to press a soft kiss against Seth’s mouth. “I’m happy, Seth. I’m finally happy.”

Seth smiled and brushed a thumb across Jon’s lower lip, his voice soft as he whispered out, “I know. I can tell. And I’m happy too, but I want you safe as well.”

Jon smiled as well, it was hard not to when Seth could make him melt with his words even after all this time. “I’ll be fine. And even when I’m hurt, I know you’ll take care of me.”

Seth shook his head, voice amused as he declared, “So basically you are not gonna behave.”

Jon grinned and shook his head, then poked his tongue out obnoxiously, “Nope.”

Seth just laughed at his boyfriend, delivering a sharp slap against the meat of Jon’s ass as he mumbled out 'brat', Jon’s just too happy to give him a toothy smile before leaning down to press his lips against Seth’s once again. 

Seth had moved them both onto their sides, just the way they were cuddling a while ago. His face tucked against Jon’s neck as his fingers opened Jon open for him. Jon was moaning, wiggling on the thick digits inside his hole stretching him open, his eyes closing and mouth falling open in small little gasps as Seth fingers brushed against his prostate. Then he was begging, and soon sobbing in relief when Seth finally pushed his cock inside Jon. 

Seth took his time and fucked Jon slowly, his strokes sharp and hitting right against Jon’s spot. Jon was wiggling and squirming on his cock, begging him to move faster, but Seth wanted to make Jon’s eyes roll in pleasure. He was loving the way Jon was clenching around his length, greedily trying to keep him inside his ass. Seth kept thrusting inside Jon's tight heat until Jon's moans and demands got too much for him and he had no choice but to give him what he wanted. 

Seth increased his pace, one hand holding Jon’s leg over his own to keep him spread open. He pounded into Jon roughly, lust consuming him whole as he watched Jon tugging at his cock furiously. Jon came with a broken moan, his hole clenching around Seth’s dick and making Seth’s eyes roll back in his head. It only took a few more sharp strokes before Seth was filling Jon with his cum, both men out of breath and absolutely spent.

“Seth?”

Seth looked down at Jon who was laying down on his chest, eyes looking up towards Seth as their fingers twined with each other. “Yeah?”

“I can’t promise I won’t get hurt, but I’ll try to let you always piece me back together. I didn’t have that before, but I have you now. I just want you to know that I am not gonna run from you. Ever.”

Seth smiled down at Jon, eyes soft and adoring as he placed a kiss against Jon’s head. “That’s all I want. As long as you are happy, and as long as you come home to me.” 

Jon just laid his head back against Seth’s chest, a smile on his face as he let Seth’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.


End file.
